


Winning Love

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren and Levi agreed to not celebrate Valentine's Day this year, and yet...





	Winning Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially February so here's a Valentine's Day fic!

Eren carefully poured the hollandaise sauce over the poached eggs (which only took him six attempts to get right), garnishing them with some paprika and chopped chives, like he'd seen them do on the Food network. He stood back to admire his work just as Levi strolled into the kitchen.

“Perfect timing,” he said, pulling out a chair at the table for his boyfriend. “Sit! I’ll get your tea.”

Levi was dressed for work in his usual suit and tie, still half-asleep and visibly perturbed by Eren’s overly cheerful attitude, but he sat down without protest. Wearing a proud grin, Eren placed the plate in front of him, along with a cup of strong black tea.

“Eggs Benedict, ‘cause I know it’s your favourite,” he explained, pressing a kiss to the top of Levi’s head before turning away to tidy up the mess he’d made. “It took me like two hours and a whole carton of eggs, but you’re worth it.”

“Uh, wow,” Levi said, too groggy to come up with anything better. “This is… nice. What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Eren reminded him, placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “I know we said we weren’t gonna do anything special, but I figured I could at least make you breakfast.”

After taking a moment to process everything, Levi thanked him and cleared the plate without another word. Once the dishwasher was running and the counters wiped clean, Eren dried his hands on a towel and paused on his way out of the kitchen to give Levi another kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, I gotta go. Love you. See you tonight.”

He was gone before Levi even managed a “love you too.”

\---

Hanji noticed Levi was distracted the moment he walked into the office.

“What’s up with you?” They asked, squinting at him over their glasses. “You look constipated.”

Instead of firing back an insult like he usually would, Levi replied, “Eren made me breakfast this morning.”

Hanji gave him a weird look. “Okay? Is that a problem?”

“He said it was for Valentine’s Day, but we agreed we weren’t doing anything for it.”

Hanji nodded in understanding, clasping their hands together in their lap. “Ah, I see, and now you feel like you owe him. Well, just do something nice for him too.”

“Yeah, but what?”

“I don’t know. Any ideas, Erwin?” Hanji asked, spinning in their chair to face the other man who'd been standing nearby, sipping his coffee.

Erwin, who was in a long term relationship only with his career, shrugged. “Chocolates? Flowers?”

“Ooh, yeah! Send him some flowers! That’s so cute,” Hanji said excitedly, pulling out their phone to find a nearby florist.

\---

A large glass vase with what looked to be two dozen red roses was placed on Eren’s desk and he eyed the bouquet with confusion.

“Uh, hey, I think you have the wrong person.”

“Eren Jaeger?” The delivery man asked.

Eren nodded.

“Then these are for you.”

The man walked away without another word and Eren sat back in his chair, sliding his pen behind his ear and looking dazed as Mikasa and Historia wandered over to his desk.

“Oh, these are beautiful!” The small blonde gushed, leaning in to smell one of the flowers.

“Since when is Danny Devito such a romantic?” Mikasa asked, brows raised.

“He’s not, and would you stop calling him that?” Eren replied, scratching the back of his head, pulling a few strands loose from his bun in the process. “I don’t know why he’d send me flowers. What am I supposed to do with them?”

“What do you mean? You just appreciate their beauty,” Historia told him, fiddling with the small note attached to the vase that simply said ‘Happy Valentine's Day.’ “I wish Ymir would buy me flowers. Although, she did get me this pretty bracelet, so I can't really complain.”

She held out her arm to show Eren her cute new charm bracelet and Eren rubbed his chin, eyeing it thoughtfully.

“You guys think I should get him something, too?” He asked, and Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest, giving a weak shrug, while Historia nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, do something nice to show you’re thinking of him too!” She said, and then gasped loudly, causing both Eren and Mikasa to jump. “I have the greatest idea! It’s brilliant, it’s vintage, he’ll never expect it!”

Eren leaned forward, intrigued, as Historia pulled out her phone to make a call.

\---

The door to the meeting room swung open, revealing a young woman dressed in a ridiculous heart costume holding a pink ukulele. Everyone went silent, including Erwin who had been in the middle of a presentation.

“Singing telegram for Levi Ackerman!” The woman announced.

Hanji threw their head back and cackled while the rest of the group whispered and snickered amongst themselves. Levi was too stunned to respond, so Petra pointed to him.

“This is Levi!” She said, giggling at the appalled look on his face, as if she’d ratted him out.

The woman in the heart costume brought the ukulele up to her chest and strummed a single chord before Levi held up a hand to cut her off.

“Wait, wait. How much do I have to pay you to _not_ do this?” He asked, reaching for his wallet.

Petra and Hanji both smacked his arm for being a spoilsport, and the telegram singer shook her head.

“Uh, that’s not how this works,” she told him with a confused smile, clearing her throat before bursting into a plunky rendition of Frank Sinatra’s ‘Funny Valentine’.

“My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine, you make me smile with my heart! Your looks are laughable, unphotographable, yet you're my favourite work of art!”

Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Mike all had a good laugh at Levi’s expense, while Hanji and Petra enjoyed the show, recording it on their phones. Even Erwin seemed amused, smirking at Levi’s rapidly reddening face. They would never let him live this down.

\---

Eren walked into the swanky restaurant, giving the host his name before being led to the table where Levi sat, already nursing a glass of red wine. He took the other seat, smoothing down his tie and looking around, admiring the decor as his boyfriend poured him a glass.

“Isn’t the waiting list for a reservation here like three months? How the hell did you manage to get us a table on Valentine’s Day?” Eren asked, keeping his voice low.

“I got Eld to give me his,” Levi muttered. “Cost me an arm and a leg.”

“Why would you do that?” Eren hissed, taking a sip of the probably ridiculously expensive wine. “We could’ve just stayed in and ordered pizza, or sushi or something.”

“Well, I don’t know, Eren,” Levi answered, tapping his fingers on the tablecloth. “The roses seemed a little lackluster after a giant singing heart came into the office and serenaded me in the middle of a meeting.”

Eren snorted at that, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Did you like it?”

Levi rubbed a hand over his face, trying to hide the smirk tugging at his lips. “It was an experience. The others are never going to let me forget it.”

“So, you got us a table at a fancy-ass restaurant to one-up my telegram?” Eren asked, cocking a brow as he swirled the glass of wine in his hand.

“Well, you certainly one-upped my roses,” Levi pointed out.

“Yeah, what the hell was with the roses? I don’t even… I mean, I don’t _hate_ flowers, but like, we’re not flower people, Levi,” Eren said, taking a sip from his glass, sticking his pinky out in an exaggerated way that made Levi laugh and roll his eyes.

“But we _are_ singing telegram people?” Levi shook his head. “It's just that, you were up at the crack of dawn making me breakfast and…” He sighed, waving a hand in an ‘I-don’t-fucking-know’ gesture.

Eren rested his arms on the table and leaned forward, eyeing his boyfriend critically. “So all of this started just because I wanted to make you some eggs?”

“Looks that way,” Levi replied. “We’re both just naturally competitive people, even with each other.”

Eren chewed his lip in thought, looking around the room at the other couples dining quietly at their candlelit tables. He stood abruptly and Levi raised his brows in question as he took a sip of his wine.

“I started this and I’m gonna finish it. You won’t be able to top this one,” Eren whispered, grinning ear to ear as he got down on one knee beside Levi’s chair.

“Oh, you’re not fucking serious,” Levi sputtered, nearly choking on his wine, his eyes darting around the room to see several other couples looking their way.

“Completely serious,” the brunet replied, taking Levi’s hand in his own. “Levi, will you marry me?”

“You dork, you don’t even have a ring,” Levi said around a breathy laugh, rubbing nervously at his chin with his free hand.

“Oh, shit,” Eren muttered, patting down his pockets, looking for something to use. Levi was about to tell him not to worry about it when his eyes suddenly lit up and he pulled the elastic from his hair, letting the long brown strands fall messily around his face.

He looped the hair elastic around Levi’s finger, wiggling his brows as if to say ‘smart, huh?’ prompting another amused chuckle from Levi.

“Are you really serious right now?” Levi asked, ignoring the curious eyes on him, the rest of the room waiting for his answer along with Eren.

“Yes, I really am,” Eren assured him, green eyes twinkling in the candlelight. “I was planning on doing it soon anyway, since it would've taken _you_ another four years.”

“I was getting around to it…” Levi mumbled, staring down at the elastic around his finger with sudden interest.

“So, you marrying me or not?” Eren asked, still wearing a confident grin, as if he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, I’ll marry you, you little shit.”

Eren cupped Levi’s face, pulling him into a kiss and the room filled with polite applause. Keeping the PDA appropriate, Eren pulled away after a moment and sat back down just as a server came to take their order and congratulate them. Eren took one look at the French menu and snorted.

“Ah, I’ll have whatever he gets,” he said, letting Levi order for them both since his French wasn’t nearly as horrendous.

When the server left again, Levi slid the elastic from his finger and handed it back to Eren. “It’s cutting off my circulation, and you look like Tarzan right now,” he explained with a smirk.

“Too sexy?” Eren asked cheekily as he tied up his hair again.

Levi nodded. “It’s distracting.”

“So, I guess I win Valentine’s Day,” the brunet said as he reached across the table to take Levi’s hand again.

Brows raised, Levi slid back his sleeve to check his watch before leveling his fiancé with _the look,_ flashing his signature bedroom eyes and a charming quirk of his mouth.

“There’s still a few hours left. Wait until I get you home and we’ll see who really wins,” he answered, his tone casual, but the implication sent a shiver down Eren’s spine nonetheless.

“I need to at least be able to walk tomorrow,” Eren told him, chewing at his lip.

“Can’t make any promises. I need to top a _proposal_ after all.”

Eren jumped a little in his seat as a socked foot slid up his leg beneath the table, and he struggled to pull his phone from his pocket.

“Guess I better tell Mikasa I won’t be making it in tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, the cheese... thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
